Till death due us part
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: Book 2 of my girlfriend is a guy. You can however read this book without reading my girlfriend is a guy.


Chapter 1

Ten years of training and 9 years of marriage, Lelouch married Gino. The only way I agreed to this was if Lelouch promised to never sleep with him, to only sleep with me. They trained me and returned me to my 'normal' life with my 'parents'. I did missions for them but the real blows were going to hit hard and fast.

University had flown by, Lelouch and I attended the same one. It was 5 years of bribing through and then graduation. Dad is no more prime minister but he is king.

Japan had changed even more by being corrupted by Britannia. King was a political figure and the power was in the prime minister. Shirley's father, I didn't understand the war, or what Lelouch was fighting for but I was in love and cursed to forever chase Lelouch's tail.

3rd person POV

Heavy foots steps clanged against the metal floor, the base had been changed so many times and constantly lives were lost. Suzaku had gotten older, his hair was the same length but he was taller, he had more muscle and was trained to be Zero's personal guard. He wore combat boots and tthe official black knight's wear.

His eyes had hardened from the betrayals he had faced, his body scared from missions but he had one saving grace. He had Zero, there were two Zeros, Lelouch and CC. He paused at the door and knocked, the door opened. Lelouch stood there wearing a long sleeved green v-neck shirt and black pants. Suzaku shut the door behind him and pounced, he rose Lelouch up in his arms. He just returned from a mission and he missed Lelouch.

The feared man that struck fear in soldiers, Zero's Lancelot was a mere lap dog to Lelouch.

"Put me down you reprobate" Lelouch said coldly but the rednesss of his cheeks was not hidden, he would never admit it but he liked Suzaku.

Lelouch had aged well his hair longer and stopping mid back he was slightly taller and thin, he looked so much like a flat chested woman.

With a spin Suzaku set Lelouch down to the ground. Lelouch reached up to push Suzaku's hair behind his ear, he rose on his rptoes to kiss him.

He was bearing a heavy weight.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku asked, Lelouch shook his head and laughed.

"Can't I kiss you anymore?" Lelouch smiled sadly, the truth was suzaku's death was drawing closer by the day. It hurt him to say he actually cared.

"I guess so, I got you something" Suzaku pulled out a bracelet from his pocket, silver and beautiful. Lelouch had falled 2 years after getting to re-know the man. CC wasn't all on board but she said as long as he followed the plan, he was free.

Lelouch put it on his wrist, he bit his lip as he stared at it. He had Suzaku create a ghost company so his disappearances were for 'business meetings' and he was a 'house wife' to Gino. The man spent most of his time travelling the world.

"Go put on the dress" Suzaku whispered. 'The dress' was a wedding gown Lelouch had said he'd wear when he could finally leave Gino. In actuality Lelouch planned to be burried in it next to Suzaku's grave. His last name reading Kururugi and not Gino's last name.

Lelouch nodded as he walked over to the walk-in closet and stripped off his clothes and slipped into the long white dress, he parted his hair by the side so a bang fell over his right eye and he put on pink lip gloss before stepping out. Suzaku was seated on the bed, he smiled as he stared longingly at Lelouch.

Lelouch took slow steps in the white heeled shoes and paused before Suzaku, he dropped to his knees to un-do Suzaku's pants. "Wait, what colour is your underwear" Suzaku asked. Lelouch frowned, yes Suzaku still had a fetish for Lelouch's underwear. He had to start keeping his personals in a safe so Suzaku couldn't take them.

Groaning he stood up and lifted his dress so Suzaku could see.

"Are you happy?" Lelouch asked.

"Can I have them?" Suzaku asked.

"No you can't! Why do you want to sniff them anyway?" Lelouch dropped the dress. Suzaku pouted before taking out his erection. Lelouch never fucked in the white dress it was strickly blowjobs.

"Take care of it yourself!" Lelouch moved out of the way but tripped as he was trying to storm off. Suzaku smirked.

"I knew you'd fall for me"

XXXXXXXX

CC pushed the knife into Clovis's throat, first to die by the black knights. It was nothing personal but the whole royal family had to disappear if true oeace would reign.

She looked at her watch and sighed, Suzaku would be back now, she hadn't aged but finding people to havest organs from was stressful.

Sighing she backed away from the bed to the window, jumping out of the castle window and free falling to her death, she pulled on a loose string and a parachute was let out.

Minutes after she landed the alarm was sounded, the castle was on lock down because a prince of Britannia was dead. She ran to the get away car, Jeremiah growled as he entered.

"I was hoping you would die" he snapped, she could see the worry in his eyes. Eyes always betrayed people. Before she killed Clovis he had spotted her and was about to scream for help but as soon as she said Lelouch needed him dead he fell silent and accept fate. His eyes showed bravery.

"Trust me I have a voo doo doll of you, besides shouldn't you hate Suzaku he is the one giving Lelouch the 'business' and I am just a humble friend." She said, Jeremiah's hands tighyened on the steering wheel at the thought of Lelouch having sex. He wanted to kill Suzaku so badly.

"I am hoping he dies a miserable death. I pray everynight that he doesn't return"

"I can see you doing that, as we speak Lelouch is being rammed from behind"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Suzaku stop. Ah~" Suzaku growled as he paused, henwas in Lelouch now doing it doggie style and the Lelouch's phone rings and he has the audacity to tell Suzaku to stop. "Hello, Jeremiah. No I am not having sex with Suzaku, we are friends. I am not lying!"

Suzaku kissed Lelouch's back as he spoke on the phone. He wanted to move so badly.

Lelouch dropped the phone and shifted slightly letting Suzaku know he could move, Suzaku didn't move. "You have tell him we are dating soon"

"Feel free to tell the weapons and guns expert that you are fucking his kid" Lelouch growled. "Now fuck me or I'll do it myself"

Suzaku pulled out smiling "Please by all means, fuck yourself"

"Dammit!"

XXXXXXXX

Charles inspected the body of yet another spy he had sent, he hadn't planned to have the bodynrecovered but he couldn't let the Japanese know he hadbsecret armies in their land just yet.

Lelouch truly was a good player in this chess game called life.

Tbc


End file.
